Do You Trust Me?
by deathangel acey
Summary: During a midnight drive, Toph asked Zuko an unusual question. It was a very simple question. Answerable by a yes or a no.


**Do You Trust Me?**

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't.

Toph is worried that she is doubted. So she asks her friends.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, do you trust me?"<p>

It was a simple question, answerable by a yes or a no. But of course, Zuko would considerably answer her by a yes. They've been friends for some time. They worked together in a show for three seasons and have been included in two special episodes. They spent time together during conventions and interviews. They celebrated together in a party. He danced with her in a song or two during Sokka's birthday party. He's even driving her to her place after a shoot. But why did she have to ask?

"Hey, I asked you a question." Toph said, looking at his direction.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized; his eyes were focused on the road. The streets weren't as crowded as he thought they would. It past only five past midnight, there was bound to be midnight people around, but no.

"I asked you if you trust me." she said again, looking all innocent but serious.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, eyes still on the road, "I trust you, Toph."

He looked at both sides of the intersection before making a turn to the right.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." he said, giving her a quick glance.

There was moment of silence. They passed by two stop lights without saying anything. Then Toph started another chat.

"Let me drive then."

Zuko almost rammed his car against a street light, but he managed to turn before it happened.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Giving her a questioning look he hoped she could see.

"You said you trust me." she said, "So could you let me drive?"

Zuko forced out a chuckle, thinking she would laugh along. But she didn't so he stopped.

"Toph.." he said uncertainly, "..you know I trust you, but.."

"But what?" her brows clenched together, "don't tell me it's cuz I'm blind."

_Yes, Toph, it's because you're blind. I don't want to die yet and this car cost me a fortune._ He wanted to say, but he hesitated and looked for better words.

"No, its..." he glanced up, looking for the words, "..its... well, you don't have a driving license. You've never even had a driving lesson!"

One of Toph's creamy brows rose. She thought for a while, with a finger on her chin.

"Then teach me!"

Agni. Zuko froze.

He searched for a better sentence, a better phrase. So that Toph would just quit it. But he stammered.

"Do you trust me or not?" Toph asked once more, more serious and fiercer.

"You know I do, Toph. You're my friend. But there are limitations in that bond. I can't just let you drive. Who knows what'll-"

"You'll never know unless I try."

"Would it be too much to ask if I don't want you to try?"

"I won't wreck your car or anything. Just one cruise. Just one. For like, five minutes."

Zuko stared at her. It was so unlike her to plead for things. If Toph want one to 'ask' for something, she would most likely use 'force' to attain something that pleases her. Like Azula for example. He pulled over.

He sighed, "Toph. I love you. I love myself. And I also love this car. Please understand-"

"You love me?"

A blush crept up his cheeks in an embarrassing frustration, "I meant as a friend!"

"Friends trust each other." she grinned, "why not trust me?"

"You know I trust you. I just-" he paused, took a deep breath, "isn't there anything else you'd want to do other than that?"

"I want to try sky diving."

"You know what? Fine. One cruise. For five minutes." he switched the engines off and removed the key. "For only **five **minutes!"

"Alright!" Toph flailed her fists up. She jumped to the driver's seat when Zuko exited the car to enter through Toph's door.

"So what do I do now?" she asked, gripping on the wheel.

He taught her the basics. The clutch. The wheel. The acceleration. The break. It took about a minute.

"That's it?"

"That's it." he smiled profoundly.

"Then let's get this baby started. Zuko wanted to protest, but he knew he'd only repeat the earlier debate and Toph will still win.

"Okay, but remember: slow and steady." he said carefully and started the engines.

Toph's toes were curling with excitement as Zuko mentioned all the gods in different religions to survive this one.

The car moved forward before it screeched to a stop. She started it once more and stopped once again before she got the hang of it.

"On to my house!" She said, one hand stretched up.

"Toph, your house is ten blocks away. You can't make it in time."

"So I have to hurry up then?"

"What?" his jaw dropped open. Then the car flew in a fast start.

Toph was dashing forward, with no idea what might be in front. Zuko quickly grabbed for the belt and held on to his seat. Toph was going more than 40. A fork road was up ahead and Zuko wished Toph could see.

"Stop the car!" He begged, forcing his eyes not to close.

"No way!" she answered back, filled with thrill.

If she said that, she meant that.

"Turn left! Now!" he shouted.

On cue, Toph swerved the wheel and turned left cleanly. Initial D style drifting.

"Whoooo!" she hooted.

Zuko collapsed on his chair. He could already the 6 am breaking news.

_Reporter: "An unfortunate event has struck. A very handsome dear actor has died in a car crash. Reports show that he was thrown out of the car when it made a sudden stop. Fans claim that they will never forget him. He will be missed. But on the bright side, his co__-__actor, miraculously alive during the incident!"_

Zuko was out of his daze when a car has emerged in sight!

"Watch it!" Zuko pointed, forgetting his friend's 'state'.

"Watch what?"

"Right!" he shouted just in time the other car turned right and avoided a huge accident.

He counted his breath. "Okay, Toph. Stop the car."

"My five minutes ain't up yet." She smirked, slowing the car a little bit.

He shot her a look before he noticed that she drove off road.

"Stay on track! Turn left!"

She did so, turning it to much. They were heading towards a mailbox.

"Right!"

Toph turned the wheel and entered a road unexpectedly. A car was coming up there way!

"Go left. But don't turn." he commanded quickly. When they avoided the first car, another one came to view, also heading their way.

"It's a one way street!" Zuko panicked.

"Now what?"

"Go right!"

They avoided the car in time. He spotted a road they can exit through.

"Turn left now."

The car turned right.

"I said left!"

She slightly strode the car left, almost going off road again.

"No! Not now! Go back."

Toph stopped the car. Zuko began to calm down. But when he felt the car going backwards, his blood rushed up again.

"What're you doing? I didn't say reverse."

"You said go back." she answered with a grin.

The car passed the same one way road again, almost bumping into another car.

"Crazy driver!" the man shouted as he drove past them.

"Sorry!" Zuko said through his glass-closed car. He turned back to her, "Go forward, Toph."

"You sure?"

A trucked honked from behind. So meaning, if Toph continue on moving in reverse, they'd hit it.. or the truck would most likely hit them. Whichever.

"Yes!"

Toph switched the clutch and drove forward in haste. Zuko was thrown aback at the speed.

"Slow down!" he said.

"Never!"

Zuko wasn't a religious person. But he now was in ten different religions. When he gets through this, he thought, he'd sell his car and would never buy another one. Or get himself a better driver.

"Tree!"

"Left!"

"My left! Wait, we have the same left!"

"Slow down!"

"An Old lady! Stop!"

"Hard turn right!"

The consecutive sentences were Zuko's warnings. He swore it was already past the five minutes. Before he could say so, his phone rang.

It was dangling on a strap hanging on his rear view mirror. When the screen caught his eye, it was his girlfriend. Even in a near death situation, he'd have to answer this call if he didn't want her to think he's out with some other girl. In which case he was, but not like that.

He grabbed the phone, but it still hung on the mirror.

"Hello? H-hey! Uh, it's not a good time-" he paused, "No! No! Of course not. Yeah. I -**move left**!- what? No I'm not. Really. -**Mind that cat**!- girl? Course not, you're my one and only, remember? Haha, yeah. I -**swerve to your right! I said right!** -no, just the.. uh, cab driver. Heh. Yeah, I'll text you later. Yeah, miss you too. Bye**- go right**!"

Toph grudgingly made a hard turn to the right, but instead made a complete 360 degree turn.

"Don't do that!" he warned.

"Do what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"That! That.." he gestured with his hands, can't think of how to call it correctly.

"This?" her grin broadened as she made another 360 degree turn.

"That!" he said through his gritted teeth.

"That?" she said after stopping, "Do that? Sure."

"No-!"

Toph only made a 180 turn this time when she heard a honk from behind. Then she dashed forward once more. Zuko was desperately holding tightly on the edge of his seat.

"STOP" Zuko screamed.

Toph obeyed, sensing the tremor and worry in his voice.

"I was only kidding-" Toph was laughing. Zuko ran out of the car and landed on the grass out her residence.

"We're here. We're finally here." he clutched on the grass blades and suddenly found his love for the ground.

"Wow." Toph's mouth gaped open, "I drove to my house all by myself! And I'm blind! Whoooo!" She exited the car and joined Zuko.

"We made it!" she told him.

"Miraculously." Zuko muttered under his breath.

"I wonder how that's possible." Toph said, wondering.

"Fan fiction." Zuko murmured before standing firmly. "Well, I'm glad we made it through that."

"See? I told you, you can trust me."

Before Toph can suggest anything that includes 'trust', Zuko found it best to leave.

"Well, I'll be going now." he said, slowly walking backwards.

"Thanks a bunch, Sparky." she waved away before marching to her house. She kept that huge grin on her face as she opened her front door.

Zuko drove away as carefully and as slowly as possible. A driver even shouted that even his grandma drove faster than him.

The next day during the shoot, Zuko came with a cab. Much to Toph's dismay.

"I finally got it fixed!" Aang beamed as he entered the dressing room with his co stars.

"Fix what?" Katara asked as she undid her braids.

"My bike!" he answered with glee.

"That's nice." Sokka said, his eyes on Suki.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." Zuko said as he made his leave.

"Katara," Aang mumbled, "I was wondering if you want to go cycling with-"

"Zuko, wait!" Katara held the door and prompted to follow him.

"Where you going, sweetness?" Toph asked.

"I have to practice a scene with him." Katara said, "Bye guys."

"Oh." Aang felt down.

"Well, should we get going now?" Suki asked Sokka, who nodded in response.

"We'll be going now. See you later." Sokka said and left the room with his girlfriend.

"You still up for that cycling offer, Twinkles?" Toph asked when they were the only ones in the room.

"What?" Aang's head jumped, "Yeah, sure."

Toph stood behind Aang with her hands on his shoulders. He cycled through the park and promised Toph an ice cream. He got her a cookies and cream while he got double dutch. Somehow, he was thinking what it would be like if Katara was there instead. But he found Toph's company just as enjoying as he hoped.

"Riding a bicycle was fun." She said in between her licks.

"It sure was!" Aang replied.

For a moment, the same 'Toph-signature-grin' crossed her face.

"Hey, Aang, do you trust me?"

* * *

><p>This is from my story Toph . com (TOPHdotCOM). This is actually a one-shot. But I thought I should make up for disappearing for quite some time in that fic. So I added made two separate stories. If that's okay. Just trying to experiment.<p>

I would be thankful for any reviews I would receive, it motivates very much :D. Oh, by the way, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
